international_affairsfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode One: The Day Everything Starts! Wishing I Was Home!
Participants: #Tsukiko Yuki #Smegmald #Duvain #Valerie Boneslicer #Soren Eshiro #Yoru Sutekina As Nervous As This... Deer? FloatingGame: Tsukiko approached the large building, opening the double doors, her eyes widening at the huge school. She'd never been in a building so huge before. She stepped inside, feeling the rush of the air conditioning hit her. She'd decided to come to the school to learn to control her vampire powers, which she hated. She also had no home, so this would give her one essentially for free. She carried her suitcase to the office, asking the secretary where the dorms were, then went to put her stuff away in there. After that, she headed to the library, exploring. Hallowedout: *Smegmald trotted around outside, finding a door open to the library and walking inside with no fear; no one messed with him here and he took full advantage of this freedom; catching sight of the red headed vampiriess stranger, he tilted his head and let out a huff * FloatingGame: Tsukiko was looking at some of the books on shelves when she heard the noise, turning her head to see the strange deer creature. She quickly looked away, unsure of what it was or if it was friendly, and continued browsing, trying to keep distance between her and the creature. Hallowedout: *he tip toed over, cocking his head curiously before looking to the books; he took a particularlly old book and let it fall to the ground open and took a page between his teeth, tearing it like a clump of grass* FloatingGame: She continued to walk away from him, ignoring him eating the book as it wasn't her problem, she was carrying a book on basic potions, but she'd really just grabbed a random one to get away from the freaky creature. Hallowedout: *after filling himself of ancient philosophy, he decided to follow after the girl, being sure to stay as silent as possible* FloatingGame: Tsukiko went to sit in a computer chair, not noticing the creature behind her, scanning the book nervously. Hallowedout: *he watched her in silence before stepping forward and nibbling the side of the chair* FloatingGame: She let out a squeak when the deer's head is next to her thigh, jumping in surprise. She got up out of the chair, dropping her book to the floor and backing away from the creature, trembling. Hallowedout: *he made a small bleet in surprise at her sudden movements, an aura appearing around him for the breifest of seconds before dissapating* FloatingGame: Tsukiko didn't hesitate to bolt out of the room, running as fast as she could toward anywhere she could find, reaching the crowd of new students and hoping to blend in with them. Hallowedout: *he blinked a few times in bewilderment but then returned his gaze to the chair at once, again beginning to nibble on the leather; the stampede of students caught his attention however and in an instant he transformed into a brown and white house car with a stark white face; said cat hides under the table, trying to remain unseen* FloatingGame: She ran with the students but slowed when she didn't see the freaky creature anymore, ducking into the bathrooms to catch her breath. Thank Judas it's year three InukaAnite: Duvain sighed as he flopped onto his board room bed. He pulled out a magazine and then other students started coming in, waving to him, congradulating him on accomplishments(THAT hadn't been greatly overdone...). He looked outside and frowned a bit. There were too many guys this time around, after all this had been his third time here. He licked his lips excitedly and went to his door, leaning against the frame, watching as all the freshman came in, looking as nervous as ever. He and a buddy grinned with wicked faces at them, antagonizing them as usual. Duvain scanned their faces; some of them looked good enough to eat, others just- he would rather not. He went back into his room, getting easily bored, and flopped back into his bed. His buddy started trying to coax a male wisp into doing soemthing for him, but that only brought screaming, so Duvain got up and closed his dorm door, locking his friend out. He smirked and went to the window, putting a hand over his eyes so that the sun wouldn't get into them. He stood there, staring down at the crowd. Thank Judas for vampiric sunscreen. "I don't fell like stabbing anyone today!" InukaAnite: Valerie got up from her futon in her office and stretched. Doing some sort of weird Chi control stretching poses. Some students had to double take as they went by her office, and when she was done, she took a step and all of her bones cracked. She folded up her futon and stuffed it inside her closet, getting out her choes and fans. She tied up her hair, checking in the mirror to make sure she looked alright and then slipped on her shoes, going through the hallways, her shoes making a ton of noise. She nodded to fellow teachers as she went, humming a Japanese lullaby that she had heard the day before. Valerie went into her classroom and scared the new students just taking the tour with some old ones. A female student smiled at her, "You're in a good mood, sensei!" the student exclaimed, giggling slightly. Valerie laughed and slammed her fans down, "Nah, just mildly veered away from wanting to stab stupid students," Valerie replied, laughing still. The students all quietly crept out of her room, scared, and Valerie stayed, still humming that Japanese tune. Swim Team KaiZiekKobaruto: On the floor of a classroom in the school for international affairs a small circle of shadows appeared and began to spread until it spanned 4 feet in diameter. This "portal" one could say was a path to the umbradimension only accessible by those belonging to it. On the inside anybody could see the shadowed area known as the umbradimension yet slightly distorted, and everybody could hear whispers escaping the inside of it. A stream of shadows slowly ascended from the depths of the portal as the grew larger in size. Sparks of darkness and small streaks of gamma lightning began to emit from the edges and internal section of the cloud of darkness. The shadows solidified into a complete shadow figure with gleaming blue eyes; only the flat bright iridescent blue visible amongst the black figure. Thin trails of dark matter trailed off the figure's back and faded away in the distance behind it. The portal to the umbradimension began to slowly close at a steady rate as the whispers faded with it. As the edges of the portal met and closed, the whispers completely stopped and the figure of shadows faded revealing a man dressed in a white dress shirt with a tie and black dress pants with black dress shoes. He had short black hair. His skin appeared to have scars yet he was not physically harmed in any way, and his gold eyes glimmered. He was both an umbramancer and an umbrakinetic and possessed the advanced abilities from his dark dimension. He had been a royal guard during his early teenage years in his dimension. His body was made of relatively nothing besides shadows and dark matter, leaving him without flowing blood in his body. He stood at a height of 5'11 and appeared to be in his mid or early 20's. In this dimension he was a head of the Black Rose Clan and possessed their mark. He stood at the front desk and looked towards the students, "Good day class; I'm Coach Eshiro, you may refer to me as Professor Eshiro, Coach Eshiro, or simply Mr.Eshiro. I coach the swim team, any questions?" The Fairy and the Angel FloatingGame: Hydale headed up the stairs of the large school, carrying his suitcase, headed to the boys' dorm. He stared at all the new faces silently, hoping he'd find somewhere to fit in. He headed to his dorm and opened the door, seeing his roommate wasn't there yet, and set his things down. Yoru walked up to the school, not carrying much more than a worn out leather satchel and a bag of sweets his mother packed for him. He went up the stairs, getting stares from all around. He was a small kid, not much taller than a full grown dwarf. He scurried to the dorms, and ran into his room, not caring to take a look around, bumping into someone. He looked up and gasped, "I'm sorry!" His tiny wings fluttered slightly. FloatingGame: Hydale felt someone run into him and turned slowly, seeing a small boy with white hair who looked quite flustered. "It's quite alright," he said with a smile, light blue eyes studying the small figure. Hydale was taller than most people and as such was significantly taller than the kid was. Yoru blinked a few times then smiled himself, "I g-guess we're roommtes... I'm Yoru Sutekina, a angel. Nice to meet you," he said, entending a hand to the slightly taller male. FloatingGame: Hydale smiled and shook the smaller's hand. "My name is Hydale Irefist. I'm a fairy," he said with a warm smile. Susumuyo: Yoru walked past him and placed his satchel on the empty bed, glancing around the very empty white room. He unpacked his one pair of underwear and a large shirt, seemed to be his Dad's from our of his satchel, then a little teddy bear which he placed near his pillow. "So,tell me about being a fairy, Mr. Irefist..." he said, not looking at him as he fixed his bed. KaiZiekKobaruto: A crackeling noise over the intercom could be heard as one of the office workers was about to make an announcement, after a little bit of muttering in the background took place a rather deep male voice spoke over the intercom. "It's great to see everybody for another year here at our wonderful school. We hope you have a great first day, class starts in about 7 minutes. We also have a new teacher, if you see Mr.Eshiro please make him feel right at home. Have a great day!" FloatingGame: Hydale hurriedly set his things down. "Guess we gotta go. IFloatingGame: I'll see ya later!" He called, running off. Yoru gasped and quickly put away everything he had, running after him, closing the door before he ran off, "Wait for me!!"